


Rosie's Gift

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Rosie makeseverythingspecial for her Daddy's birthday.





	Rosie's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Birthday @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/rhr100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/rhr100/)**rhr100**  
>  **Word Count:** 100 x 2

“Rosie, what are you doing?”

The little girl was sitting cross-legged on the floor, holding a squirming ginger cat, and trying to tie an orange bow around its neck.

“I’m getting Crookshanks ready for the party,” she answered.

“I don’t think he likes that,” Hermione edged forwards, trying to think of a way to save her beloved cat.

“But Daddy will like it,” Rose argued. “He has to be special for Daddy’s birthday.”

“You know he doesn’t always get along with Daddy,” Hermione said. He had never completely warmed to Ron, and Hermione knew that he wouldn’t appreciate being ridiculed.

\---

Crookshanks was quite large, so it took Rose a little while to struggle through the house with him when Ron arrived home.

“Well, what do we have here?”

Ron chuckled at the sulky look on Crookshanks’ face.

“I made him pretty for your birthday,” Rose beamed.

“Thank you, Rosie,” Ron said, taking the cat. “He’s beautiful.”

Rosie toddled off to fetch something else, and Ron grinned at the cat. Crookshanks looked back with a challenging stare.

“I promise not to tease you too much about this,” he whispered, stroking the cat’s chin. “With Rosie around, I think you’re humiliated enough.”


End file.
